


Doctor Angel

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Saphael Winter Tales [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Confused Simon, Doctor Raphael, Flirting (kind of), Hospitals, Hurt, Hurt Simon, M/M, Patient Simon, Pre-Relationship, Simon has no brain to mouth filter, Simon is a little out of it, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: "Ah, you're awake," a deep voice suddenly commented and Simon jerked in surprise, blinking rapidly to fight against the blurring of his view to be able to see the person belonging to the admittedly nice sounding voice."Either that or I'm dead," Simon heard himself mumble but it was mostly slurred and he sounded even more groggy than he felt, which was something he didn't think was even possible. A soft snort caused him so frown and he tilted his head to the side when a person stepped up to the bed he was lying on."You're not dead, otherwise I couldn't be talking to you, could I?" The guy asked, mildly amused, and Simon blinked a few more times until his sight finally cleared up enough to be able to see the person talking to him."Maybe I'm dead and you're an angel? You sure look like one," Simon babbled and it felt like he was talking with cotton balls in his mouth. Had he been at the dentist and they forgot to take the damn things out again? If his limbs didn't feel so damn heavy, he would reach up and check but every movement seemed to be too much work and his brain felt way too fuzzy to cling to this thought for long.





	1. Chapter 1

When Simon came to and tried to open his eyes, he had to close them again immediately with a pained groan because the bright neon light was hurting his eyes, causing a stinging sensation in his already throbbing head. It took him at least ten minutes until he was finally able to lift his eyelids enough to take in some of his surroundings that turned out to be a room in a hospital. He was pretty sure it was a hospital, at least, but everything was just so damn bright, causing his eyes to water.

"Ah, you're awake," a deep voice suddenly commented and Simon jerked in surprise, blinking rapidly to fight against the blurring of his view to be able to see the person belonging to the admittedly nice sounding voice.

"Either that or I'm dead," Simon heard himself mumble but it was mostly slurred and he sounded even more groggy than he felt, which was something he didn't think was even possible. A soft snort caused him so frown and he tilted his head to the side when a person stepped up to the bed he was lying on.

"You're not dead, otherwise I couldn't be talking to you, could I?" The guy asked, mildly amused, and Simon blinked a few more times until his sight finally cleared up enough to be able to see the person talking to him.

"Maybe I'm dead and you're an angel? You sure look like one," Simon babbled and it felt like he was talking with cotton balls in his mouth. Had he been at the dentist and they forgot to take the damn things out again? If his limbs didn't feel so damn heavy, he would reach up and check but every movement seemed to be too much work and his brain felt way too fuzzy to cling to this thought for long.

"Do you remember what happened?" The guy-angel asked, the corners of his mouth curled into a small smirk and Simon wondered why the gorgeous man was dressed all in white. Well, probably because he was an angel, duh! His brain had already overruled the initial realisation that he was in a hospital and being in heaven with an angel by his side seemed a lot more logical anyway.

"No?"

"Was that supposed to be an answer? It sounded like a question to me," the angel replied and raised his eyebrows in silent amusement, jotting something down on the clipboard he held in his hand before looking back up at Simon who was squinting at him with something akin to a pout.

"I don't know."

"You don't know if that was an answer or a question?" The other teased and Simon would glare at him but he was pretty sure it would fail miserably in his current state so he only heaved a sigh that ended in a cough, sending a jolt of pain trough his head and other parts of his body.

"No, I don't know if I remember," Simon clarified with a sigh and he really didn't know why the guy didn't understand this. He was an angel, he was supposed to know such kind of things, right?

"You slipped on what was probably the only frozen puddle in a 5-miles-radius, hit your head and other extremities, blacked out and were brought to the hospital. You don't have any broken bones, just several bruises and most definitely a concussion. We already notified your emergency contact, Mr Lewis, and they should be here shortly," the angel in white informed him and Simon wondered if he was supposed to understand any of this. Did the guy even speak English? It was hard to focus on listening when he was occupied admiring the sight of this gorgeous being.

"What's your name and where are your wings?" Simon asked curiously instead of replying what he had just been told and he was sure his questions were a much more pressing matter than whatever the pretty angel had told him. Though, maybe he had told him that Simon had died and gone to heaven because they were soulmates and meant to be together in eternity? _That would be great_. Shit, he should have paid more attention!

"My name is Raphael Santiago and I'm your--"

"Soulmate, I knew it!" Simon blurted out, successfully interrupting _Raphael_ \- so he really was an angel, hah! Raphael stared at him incredulously and his mouth twitched like he couldn't decide whether he was supposed to grin or not. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, regarding Simon with a weary expression.

"No, I'm your treating physician and I'm _not_ an angel, _Dios mío_ ," he replied and shook his head in disbelief. Simon breathed a confused "Huh" and frowned up at the other, tilting his head to the side, even though the movement seemed to make the throbbing in his skull worse.

"But your name is _Raphael_ ," Simon pointed out and that was clearly the name of an angel - an archangel, even. He might have hit his head, according to doctor Angel over here, but he was not stupid and he wouldn't let this guy give him a run-around.

"Yes but you do realise that angels aren't real?"

"You're wearing a cross," Simon replied dryly - mostly because his throat was almost as dry as a desert (or as he imagined a desert to be, he had never been to one) - and wanted to point at said cross, a filigree golden one resting against the white shirt the other was wearing, but his coordination was admittedly off and he didn't have the energy to really lift his hand. So his arm basically just flopped over and Simon just hoped that it was Raphael's thigh that he hit in the process and not his crotch.

"Being religious doesn't mean I believe in the existence of angels and it doesn't make me one either. Your concussion must be worse than expected. You should get some rest and I will be back for another check-up in half an hour when you're hopefully feeling a little better and less out of it," Raphael sighed, shaking his head again, and he frowned down at Simon's hand that somehow managed to grab the corner of his jacket.

"Stay. Your face makes me feel better, doctor Angel," Simon pleaded and Raphael squinted at him for the stupid nickname before gently taking the other's hand but only to place it back next to his patient, patting it sympathetically.

"I have other, less delusional patients to tend to, you try to get some rest and return to reality until I'm back." He patted Simon's hand again and ignored the other's rather pitiful whine when he turned around and left the room. He could never tell Magnus, one of his colleagues and sadly also one of his closest friends, about this otherwise the guy would never let him live this down and probably call him _doctor Angel_ for the rest of his existence. _Doctor Angel_ , seriously?!


	2. Chapter 2

" _Doctor Angel_ , your darling patient is back already."

Raphael turned around from the coffee machine in the small break room of their station in the hospital and glowered at Magnus who basically skipped into the room with a beaming grin lighting up his discreetly painted eyes and the rest of his face.

"I don't know how you even found out about this but you either shut up or I will make sure there will be a sudden and unexpected death in the next days!" Raphael threatened, even though he knew the other wouldn't take him serious anyway. Magnus actually snorted and brushed past him to grab the cup he had just made for himself to take a noisy sip before pulling a face.

"You're a doctor and yet all you do is drink this stuff that looks like coffee but is actually sugar water," Magnus complained and put the mug back down, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before his eyes widened a little and Raphael was sure he saw actual hearts circling around his best friend's head so he didn't even have to turn around to know which one of their colleagues had just entered the room.

"So, why is he back? He was just released two days earlier," Raphael tried to bring the conversation back on track but Magnus simply waved him off and subtly pressed his shoulder against Raphael's, silently urging him on to get going and leave the room. He breathed out in an annoyed huff but knew this was a lost cause anyway, he nodded at the other doctor with a gruff "Doctor Lightwood" and got a not in return before he left the break room. As soon as the door fell close behind him, there was a yell of "There you are!" and someone had the nerve the come running down the hallway, almost crashing into him.

It was the patient that had been brought in three days ago but was released again after one night because his concussion hadn't been that bad and everything else had just been bruises from his very clumsy get together with a frozen puddle in a parking lot.

"Do you have a death wish or why are you running around like a maniac a few days after being hospitalised? And you do realise that you shouldn't run in a damn hospital because you could endanger other patients, right?!" Raphael glared at the slightly out of breath guy and ignored the thought that the other looked almost pretty with his wide eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry. I didn't think. I won't do it again, promise," the guy breathed and straightened up from his slightly slumped pose, looking at Raphael with a soft smile and a warm spark in his kind brown eyes.

"Yeah, you won't. Because you will pay attention not to end up back here from now on," Raphael replied and only when the other's face fell did he notice that his words sounded a lot gruffer than intended. Simon's - if he remembered the name correctly - shoulders slumped and he nodded dejectedly.

"Okay, yeah, sure. Sorry to have bothered you. I better go now," he mumbled with a tentative little smile that didn't even reach his eyes now and Raphael hated the fact that this honestly bothered him. He never really cared if he snubbed someone but right now he actually felt bad about it and huffed out a sigh, closing his eyes for a heartbeat.

"Why are you here?"

Simon's already retreating form stopped and he turned around, slowly and with a confused look, eyes flickering around as if he wanted to make sure it was him Raphael was addressing. He turned around completely when he realised that they were the only ones in this section of the hallway and that there was no way Raphael was talking to someone else.

"Well...I was...I wanted...I don't really know? I guess I wanted to--"

"Did the concussion affect your language faculty?"

Raphael felt his lips twitch into a smirk when the other glared at him for this comment but at least the dejected expression was gone again.

"No but I think my brain must have been affected because I'm seriously doubting my judgement and the fact that I actually was about to ask you out on a date," Simon blurted out and his widening eyes told Raphael that he hadn't meant to say it like this. Raphael felt his own eyes grow a little larger in surprise as well because that was definitely the last thing he had expected. Sure, the other had made it pretty obvious that he thought Raphael was attractive but he had been under the influence of pain medicine and had hit his head so that wasn't exactly a basis to take very serious.

"I know it's stupid. Clary told me I shouldn't do this because I would only get rejected and I don't even know if you're single or interested in guys. You're probably happily married with kids and a dog," Simon started rambling without giving the other a chance to react and Raphael cocked his head in barely hidden amusement.

"Actually, I'm more of a cat person," he corrected before Simon uttered more nonsense. Raphael hummed thoughtfully and looked the other up and down as if assessing if his former patient was worth his time.

"Uh. Okay. Fine with me, I love all animals. So..."

" _So_? There are no kids, no wife. I'm very much single, though I'm not quite sure if I want to spend what little free time I have with such a rambling mess - though I have to admit you're kind of cute."

Simon's cheeks flushed a pretty pink again and he seemed actually speechless for a few seconds before his lips stretched into the widest smile and Raphael was almost scared the other's head might just break in two.

"I'm not always this bad, I swear. I just start rambling when I'm nervous or excited." Simon grinned almost shily and scratched the back of his neck with his fingertips, swiping the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip and Raphael couldn't help but track the movement before looking back into the other's admittedly captivating eyes.

"I guess you will have to prove that for me to believe you," Raphael replied with a smirk and he couldn't help but step a little closer, still keeping an appropriate distance.

"Does that--Is that a yes to the date?"

" _Dios mío_ , yes!" He rolled his eyes but the gesture was more fond than actually annoyed and Raphael really couldn't find it in himself to be bothered. He had to admit the other was oddly charming in his own way and that he was intrigued to learn more about Simon who was beaming at him now, bright enough to let the sun look pale in comparison.

Raphael went back into the break room to grab a piece of paper to scribble his number on and he ignored Magnus grinning at him like the cat that got the canary - clearly knowing what was going on and getting ready to give his best friend shit about it. When he said his goodbye to Simon, the other promised multiple times to call in the evening and that Raphael wouldn't regret his decision. Looking back into the room and at Magnus's face Raphael wasn't too sure about the regret part but it was certainly not Simon's fault.


End file.
